Shego
Shego is a former member of the disbanded Team Go turned wanted criminal. She is wanted in many countries and currently works for Doctor Draken as his sidekick. Being one of Kim Possible's greatest enemies. Appearance Shego is a conventionally attractive young woman, with long black hair, an athletic build, sharp jawline, and slanted bright green eyes. As a result of being struck by a glowing, rainbow colored comet as a child her skin has a pale green tinge. Her signature costume is a green and black full-body combat suit with matching gloves and boots, arranged in a harlequin's dazzle pattern. The gloves are tipped with metal claws. In Hail Crom, after picking up one of the Harvester Weapons, she now wears a sleek blue and black armor that covers her entire body exept for her mouth. Her hair becoming like the night being dark blue with a semblance to the stars. Personality Shego typically has a very abrasive nature, in that she enjoys teasing or outright insulting those around her. While some of this is lighthearted and, in many cases, simply a way for her to pass the time, Shego seems to enjoy the constant putting down of her preferred targets like Dr. Drakken. Though when things get serious she knows when to stop talking and to star beating. Using her own powers to violently strike while also sometimes taunting her target to distract them, though her temper can get the better of her in a fight or argument. While she is prideful, Shego does acknowledge there are some out like Sebben she cannot handle...in a fair fight at the least. However, when things involve her family, she suddenly becomes rather quite, not wishing to talk about her past. In Hail Crom, it shows that she has a deep resentment to Hugo. Also revealing that the disastrous mission that got one of her brothers killed, Mego, and the other in a coma, Wego, she saw a hero as being pointless and entered the darkness. A possible attempt to alleviate the emotional pain. Biography Grimmfall Many years ago before the start of the story, as a child Shego and her brothers were playing around in their home when a strange yet unique comic full of cosmic radiation quite literally crashed in front of them destroying the tree house and some of the area. Regardless, they somehow survived, yet even stranger, they gained powers that were like aura and semblances but not truly. This power would later be called The Glow. Due to this radiation, it became impossible for them to ever gain auras do to the energies, yet that wasn't a problem as The Glow would actually give them all access to powers that rivaled standard Huntsmen, so it wasn't a complete loss. She would be one of five of the only people to have this rare power alongside her powers, where she would gain the ability to shoot green plasma and fire based attacks. For a time Shego and her brothers would be real heroes like any Huntsmen. But one day her brother would make them do a mission that was to dangerous, which made Shego witness her brother Mego die while Wego would enter a coma. After this, she quit the team and soon left, never to be seen or stay in contact with her brothers ever again. She would later be reported to be working with a unknown criminal, wanted in eleven countries for various crimes with a reward for her capture. Present Timeline While Star's parents were on earth, the Queen of Mewni would witness Shego fighting Marco and his friend who fought back against them. Queen Moon would then enter the fray with Shego attacking, but would find herself slightly outmatch as Shego would not expect the power of the Royal Wand to match her own power, soon leaving. Time would pass and Shego would be in her employer, Dr. Draken, who would be experimenting with plants. Showing her a special fruit he made that actually restored aura. Their talk would then stop as the two heard a report on their supercomputer talking about an Omega Level Threat. While Draken wished to go, Shego stopped him and decided she would go for him as he needed the rest, leaving soon after. Shego would arrive and witness the massive battle, but also see her brother. She would leave soon after in silence and return back to base giving her report. Draken checked it while not asking her about her brother, while he then realized that Sebben must have been involved. He soon decided not to bother with this case with Shego agreeing. The duo not wanting to get on his radar with Draken leaving to make a call. Grimmfall: Hail Crom During a deal that was being made, Draken and Shego would have an argument with Draken willing to cut her pay, much to her anger. But before things could continue, a Harvester Weapon would come and fall down upon them sending debris everywhere. Once the sust settled in the room, Shego saw a scythe and 'heard' it talking to her. Allowing her the chance to get promises such as getting back at her brother Hugo and defeating anybody that stood in her way. Allured by such power, she would soon enter a transformation that frightened Draken. She would soon become the Harvester of the Night, loyal follower of the demon Crom. She would soon leave shocking Draken as he could only watch her go. Spreading the name of Crom Much later on, she would end up in Scotland at Castle Blake with an army of evil spirits loyal to Crom called Bodach. Shego would then tell them to either kneel to Crom or die, with Team SEKR and Raven along with everyone there saying no. Thus a fight would occur in the land with the two gathered armies. The fight started strong with both sides clashing, with Raven and Team SEKR attempting to find Shego who wields strong magic. During the battle, Shego would cast a spell that brought forth the cold, altering the weather so that it would snow despite it being summer. Raven would soon find her with Scotty deciding to deal with her. The two would clash with Shego having a rough time though she to fought well against him with her scythe. Unfortunately the other members of the team would attack being barraged by Da Samurai and Rino, with Extor studying her abilities and what she could do. Extor explains she somehow cursed the land into darkness and tried to incinerate Keanu. Scotty would question how to stop her, Raven stating to use a curse which Scotty did by using his sword at full power. Shego would be harmed by the power that rivaled her own, and would be forced to flee.Yet even after running, the cold darkness would remain where it would threaten the land of its crops, plants, and maybe even people given time. The team would then decide to see what they could do to deal with this Crom. She and the other Harvesters would return to Crom, all failing in their objective with Crom displeased. Banshee would return with her giving a new plan to Crom, one he would initiate by re-creating the Eternal Nights only on a much greater scale. Crom would later enter GrimmFall City where he would then best all the heroes easily. Shee and the other Harvesters then joining Crom at his victory against some of GrimmFall's best heroes with Crom warning them of what was to come of they don't surrender to him while hailing his name. Hunt of the Maidens After Crom's win, he then decides to initiate a plan to block out the sun. But first wants to make a spectacle of it and has his Harvesters go and attempt to gather four Maidens who are tied with magic which they all leave to do. For Shego, she went to capture Raven back in Scottland. The half-demon and Scotty alongside his team SEKR ready to fight her. All of them fight a quick but rough battle, with the Huntsmen and Heroes doing their best to stop her. However Shego would freeze Raven and quickly teleport away, leaving an angry Scott. Shego would then return to Crom who examined Raven and while he didn't mind her offering, found himself slightly disgusted with Raven as a half-breed demon. Still, he admitted she'll do. However upon seeing Skulker's offering, he became angered and attacked alongside taking away the ghosts powers, providing the other offerings to escape. More troublesome was when interference came from Macbeth, Arthur, and others with Crom ordering Shego and Pinocchio to take his sacrifices away while he dealt with the intruders. Sadly for them, they met more trouble and Shego and Pinocchio would than appear before him disheveled from their own scuffle and informed their furious master that Gargoyles had managed to take away his sacrifices. He ordered his Harvester of Night Shego to bathe Avalon in daylight and to send out the Bodoch to cover the entire island and prevent the Intruders who had stolen away his sacrifices from escaping. He would than refusing to be delayed further turn his attention on the remaining two maidens needed and appointing a new Harvester of Blood. Shego would then use this opportunity to suggest a maiden sacrifice in Kim Possible. Crom would agreeShego would quickly find Kim back in her own home. And while now a Harvester admits there was enough of the old her inside to enjoy their fight. Kim of course didn't realize it was Shego at first but when she spoke while not understanding the language she was speaking in, she immediately recognized Shego's voice. Kim would than defend herself against the attacking Shego, but found herself outmatched with Shego being stronger and faster than ever before, with Kim having a terrible feeling that Shego was even only playing with her. Their short clash would end with Kim captured and spirited away back to Avalon and Crom with Ron unable to do anything but yell as the Possible home was destroyed. Powers and Abilities Shego's wields the power of the Green Glow. allowing her a wide range of abilities. Yet even without using it, she is still a strong martial artist in top form and can handle even Hunstemen despite the lack of aura and a semblance. Her powers more than making up for it. Sammael even speculates that Shego's own powers can harm the type of spirits such as Vlad, Dani, and other ghosts of that dimension, and even Gems, as shown when her brother Hugo could harm the powerful Plasmius Malachite Green Glow: Plasma and fire based attacks. These abilities can be highly devastating, as at full can even match Queen Moon's Royal Wand blast shocking the woman. They are also dangerous to touch naturally and must be avoided. This energy could be used to heat or melt anything she touched with varying levels of effectiveness or fired as a direct energy beam. These ranged from precision shots to explosive impacts roughly on par with modern grenades. Peak physical strength: Thanks to the Glow and her own training, Shego is very powerful in combat. Durability: Shego is an extremely durable individual, able to withstand wide arrays of punishment on a regular basis. Martial Artist: While her Glow can be devastating, that isn't to say she can't fight hand-to-hand. Shego being an elite hand-to-hand combatant who regularly defeated trained guards, operatives, and heroes with little difficulty. Only challenged by a few such as Kim Possible. '''Piloting: '''She can fly a few vehicles. '''Harvester of the Night: '''After becoming one of Crom's Harvesters, she gains a mass of new powers combined with her own. According to Raven, Shego wields immense magic which includes curses, weather alteration, and the power to turn into a fog-like substance. According to Extor, she uses magic centered on fire and ice, cover the sky with snow and night, and wields a literal aspect of a God. This makes her highly dangerous even more so than originally. '''Scythe Proficiency: '''She also can use the power of the scythe and is caable of using it with ease despite no prior ability to do so. Relationships Family Hego - Shego is possibly hostile and hates her brother, perhaps blaming him for the deaths of two of their brothers, and the third being in a coma. Mego - Wego Twins - Allies Dr. Drakken - Her boss that she doesn't mind working with, but usually taunts and teases him. Also regularly attacks him if upset by him, but does in her own way watch out for him. Drakken was shocked when Shego transformed to a Harvester warning her from touching the weapon. Though their relationship is purely platonic. Enemies Moon Butterfly - Shego faced off with Queen Moon in a short clash, through retreated before a full blown fight started. Kim Possible- Quotes Gallery Background Information She is a recurring antagonist from the show Kim Possible Trivia * Apparently she has the credentials to be a teacher. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains